


Your name on me forever

by syubbiechubs22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agressive Kita Shinsuke, Alcohol, Arguing, Jealousy, Kissing, Kissmark, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Smoking, Tattoos, Teasing, Touching, a lil bit nsfw
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syubbiechubs22/pseuds/syubbiechubs22
Summary: Seharusnya Atsumu masih marah pada Shinsuke tentang kejadian minggu lalu.Seharusnya Shinsuke masih marah pada Atsumu karena meninggalkan nya di pagi hari.Tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena sebuah ukiran permanen pada tubuh mereka.“Berterima kasihlah pada tato kita, Tsumu"
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Your name on me forever

Atsumu melangkahkan kakinya masuk melewati sebuah pintu kusam di hadapannya. Pintu menuju rumah kecil dan minimalis yang ia tinggali bersama kekasihnya tiga tahun belakangan ini. Bukan tipe rumah jepang yang dimana kalian lihat di film atau anime yang tertata rapih dan bagus. Rumah yang Atsumu masuki lebih tepat seperti rumah kecil bersuasana suram. Sedikit gelap karena terletak si sudut jalan dan juga tetangga yang tidak membantu sama sekali. Di sebelahnya terdapat toko lusuh yang diurus setengah hati oleh pemiliknya. Beruntung kekasihnya pandai membersihkan rumah sehingga rumah mereka tidak menjadi lebih buruk. 

Ngomong-ngomong soal kekasihnya, Atsumu merasakan hal tidak enak saat ini. Dirinya baru saja pulang siang hari seperti ini setelah sebelumnya ia meninggalkan kekasihnya bangun di pagi hari sendirian di atas kasur. Ia tahu tindakannya kurang ajar, tindakan yang seperti tidak menggangap kekasihnya dan meninggalkan kasur dalam kondisi dingin. Hanya saja Atsumu perlu menjernihkan fikirannya sebentar. Dan Atsumu berani bertaruh jika kekasihnya akan mengomelinya saat ia menunjukkan batang hidungnya. 

“Dari mana saja kau?”

Tebakan Atsumu tepat sasaran. Ia melihat Kita Shinsuke, kekasihnya duduk pada kursi kayu di depan jendela dengan sebatang rokok di jarinya. Gerakan menghisap rokoknya terhenti untuk langaung membombardir Atsumu dengan pertanyaan. 

“Menemui Tobio-kun" kedua manik Atsumu menoleh kesamping, enggan menatap iris coklat kekasihnya. Tanpa menoleh pun Atsumu tahu jika orang terkasihnya sedang menahan amarah. 

“Lagi? Setelah semalam kau bertemu dengan Sakusa? _Am i a joke to you?_ ”

Atsumu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Lagi. Permasalahan sama yang dibahas malam kemarin saat dirinya pulang larut malam tanpa menghubungi Shinsuke. Permasalahan yang membuat dimana keduanya bertengkar. Atsumu yang kelelahan dan sedikit mabuk sedangkan Shinsuke yang kepalang mabuk. Bukan kombinasi bagus, tapi setidaknya perdebatan mereka berhenti karena Shinsuke yang terlanjur tidak sadarkan diri. 

“Ya tuhan Shinsuke, Tobio-kun dan Omi hanya temanku, mereka tidak lebih"

“Oh ya? Lalu mengapa kau pulang saat aku sudah mabuk dan pergi saat aku belum sadar" Shinsuke mulai menukikan kedua alisnya. 

“Aku hanya- _i'm just don't feel right seeing you sober"_

Shinsuke mematikan puntung rokoknya, terlalu keras hanya untuk mematikan benda rapuh seperti rokok. “ _Then don't leave me alone and make me drunk"_

Atsumu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya pada penuturan Shinsuke “Apa? Memangnya ini salahku membuatmu mabuk? Kau sendiri yang meminum semua alkohol itu" 

Shinsuke bangkit dari kursinya “Ya aku tahu, tapi aku benci sendirian dan membutuhkan pelampiasan, kurasa kau tahu itu" kedua tangannya bersilang di depan dada dengan satu tangannya yang memegang rokok dibiarkan terangkat ke atas. 

“Ya, dan kurasa kau juga tahu jika aku benci di tinggalkan" Atsumu membalas.

Shinsuke mengerutkan keningnya. Apakah Atsumu baru saja membahas insiden dimana dirinya meninggalkan Atsumu saat Atsumu hendak menjemput dirinya? Itu kejadian seminggu yang lalu jika diingat-ingat. Dan itu terjadi ketika dirinya harus segera berangkat ke tempat editornya untuk memberi naskah tulisan setelah sebelumnya ia mampir pada reunian angkatan sekolah menengah atas nya. Karena Shinsuke yang dikejar waktu dan Atsumu yang terlalu lama maka Shinsuke menerima ajakan Aran untuk diantar ke tempat tujuan. Bahkan ia diantarkan sampai ke rumah kecil ini sepulangnya karena Aran yang setia menunggui nya. 

“Kau telat tiga puluh menit Atsumu" 

“Ya tuhan, aku tahu aku telat! Tapi tidak bisakah kau tidak diantar oleh Aran?!” Atsumu mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, memutar kedua bola matanya dan berkata frustasi. Kita sampai pada puncak kerisauan seorang Miya Atsumu. 

Kerutan di kening Shinsuke semakin dalam “Apa maksudmu? Aran hanya temanku"

“Ya, dan kau melupakan jika Aran pernah menyukai mu dulu" terdapat nada cemohan dalam kalimat Atsumu

Shinsuke membuang rokoknya yang tersisa setengah pada asbak di meja belakangnya. Memijat kedua pelipis nya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Ini lagi. Shinsuke lelah dibuatnya. 

“Tidak bisakah kau melupakan fakta jika Aran menyukai ku sama dengan aku melupakan fakta kau dan Sakusa yang begitu dekat?! Kau membuatku marah Atsumu" 

“Aku tidak sedekat itu dengan Sakusa! Kau hanya melebihkan nya dan juga Sakusa sudah bersama dengan Ushijima sekarang. Pikirkan lagi kalimat mu Shinsuke, kau yang paling logis diantara kita!” 

Keadaan semakin memanas diantara keduanya, cahaya matahari panas yang masuk melewati jendela di belakamg mereka sama sekali tidak membantu, segala kekacauan di rumah kecil mereka menjadi saksi mata atas akan adanya perdebatan yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya. 

“Apa kau baru saja menyuruhku?! Aku paling tua disini, tunjukkan sikap _respect_ mu” jari telunjuk Shinsuke menunjuk keji, raut kesalnya tertampang jelas pada wajahnya

“ _Oh god_ , berhenti bertindak jika yang paling tua tidak akan pernah salah. Ini memuakkan!" Atsumu tak ada bedanya, wajahnya juga menunjukkan kekesalan yang sama. 

“Jika memuakkan mengapa kau tidak pergi lagi menemui Sakusa atau Kageyama?!” 

Atsumu menatap terkejut “Apa kau baru saja mengusirku?! _Did you just fucking send me away?!”_

“ _Do not say fuck to me Atsumu!”_

Nada bicara keduanya semakin menaik, tensi yang ada semakin meningkat. Kedua maju berhadapan dengan segala urat kemarahan yang menonjol. Jari telunjuk Shinsuke menunjuk tajam menusuk dada Atsumu seakan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti diam disana.

“Aku sudah muak dengan segala ke egoisan mu. Tidak bisakah kau sekali saja mendengarkan ku?!” 

“Ya! Dan berlaku juga untuk mu untuk tidak pergi terlalu lama bersama Sakusa!”

Atsumu menghalau jari Shinsuke dari dada nya, memutar bola matanya sekaligus memutar badan nya untuk pergi dari hadapan Shinsuke “Terserah kau, aku lelah dengan mu" 

Kaki jenjang Atsumu melangkah menuju pintu yang sebelumnya baru ia sentuh lima belas menit yang lalu, membuka gagang nya dan berdiri diantara kusen pintu “Jika kau melarangku untuk terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakusa maka pikirkan juga dirimu yang diantar jemput oleh Aran minggu lalu" dengan begitu pintu rapuh tersebut dibanting sadis oleh Atsumu. 

“Persetan" Shinsuke memijat pelipisnya pelan. 

* * *

Jika kalian bertanya dimana Atsumu berada sekarang, ia berada pada salah satu bar kotor yang terletak di pinggir jalan. Tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya toh bar ini dan rumahnya masih satu golongan dengan tempat yang dilupakan oleh pemerintah untuk menggalang dana perbaikan. Bisa dibilang ia sering kesini. Minum sendirian atau bersama teman-teman nya seperti Sakusa atau Kageyama. Ah, berkata soal teman nya entah mengapa Atsumu sedikit kesal. 

Demi tuhan di atas sana walaupun ia tidak begitu percaya pada tuhan, Atsumu berani bersumpah jika ia tidak berselingkuh, bermain belakang, atau apapun itu kalian menyebutnya dengan Sakusa maupun Kageyama. Atsumu tidak mungkin ingin bersama dengan bocah maniak kebersihan dengan standar tinggi semacam Sakusa atau maniak _yoghurt_ dan susu dengan kepintaran terbatas semacam Kageyama. 

Atsumu sering menemui mereka hanya untuk sekadar minum bersama. Atau menumpahkan curhatan tentang kehidupan nya yang payah. Atau terkadang iseng bermain voli dengan bola voli milik Kageyama. Hanya pertemanan biasa, dan tidak lebih. Lagipula siapa juga yang mau berselingkuh disaat Sakusa dan Kageyama sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Atsumu tidak mau mencari masalah dengan Ushijima maupun Hinata. Tidak. Hidupnya sudah dibuat pusing oleh segala tetek bengek perekonomian dan tentang bertahan hidup.

Atsumu menengak minuman beralkohol ditangan nya, menegak kasar berharap alkohol di tangan nya dapat meredakan rasa amarah yang tertinggal dalam dirinya. Jika harus ada yang disalahkan disini maka Atsumu akan berkata jika Shinsuke lah yang salah. Atsumu masih tidak terima jika kekasih mungilnya itu diantar pulang oleh Aran, kakak kelasnya yang menyukai Shinsuke dulu. Mungkin itu hanya antar mengantar dan tidak terjadi apa-apa, tapi bisakah kalian bayangkan betapa senangnya Aran saat bisa berduaan dengan orang yang ia sukai dulu atau mengenang rasa lama bermodal kebaikan hati? Oh tuhan, Atsumu benci membagi kebahagiaan yang disebabkan oleh kekasihnya pada orang lain. Katakan Atsumu posesif karena memang itu adanya. 

“Shinsuke menyebalkan, bajingan kecil, keparat kesayangan" Atsumu meracau dalam batas ambang sadarnya. Dirinya tidak terlalu banyak minum alkohol, tetapi matanya sudah sayu lelah setengah terbuka. Atsumu rasa ia harus pergi ke toilet untuk mencuci mukanya dan kembali bugar untuk melanjutkan merusak badan nya dengan alkohol 

Atsumu bangkit dari bangku beralas kulit dengan bentuk bundar yang ia duduki. Menurunkan kakinya dari kaki kursi untuk melangkah menuju kamar mandi di sudut ruangan. 

_Braakk_

Bajingan. 

“hik- oh? M- hik- maaf" 

Seorang pria tambun baru saja menabrakan dirinya dengan segelas besar alkohol pada Atsumu. Mengakibatkan kaus putih yang dipakainya basah dengan noda kekuningan. Sedangkan sang penabrak sudah kepalang mabuk dan baru saja ambruk di depan nya menghalangi jalan Atsumu. Bagus. Seorang biadab di harinya yang buruk. Terkadang sesuatu yang menyebalkan memang suka datang bertubi-tubi. 

Atsumu mendecih pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya melewati pria paruh baya tersebut. Tidak peduli jika dirinya dianggap tidak sopan karena baru saja melangkahi (secara harfiah) badan berisi milik pria tersebut. Atsumu tidak peduli, ia harus segera mencuci kaus nya jika tidak ingin bau menyengat alkohol bertahan lama pada bajunya. 

Beruntung toilet di bar ini sedang kosong, tidak ada sepasang insan yang sedang berbagi keintiman atau seseorang yang sesang menumpahkan isi perutnya. Jadi setidaknya Atsumu bebas membuka bajunya disini. 

“huh?” 

Sebentar, sepertinya Atsumu melupakan sesuatu disini. Ia melupakan suatu tulisan kaligrafi diatas jantungnya. Di atas kulit yang berhadapan dengan sumber kehidupan nya. Tidak terlalu besar, tidak terlalu kecil tetapi cukup indah dipandang. Atsumu lupa kapan ia mempunyai tato ini, sekitar lima tahun yang lalu? Atau tujuh tahun yang lalu? Atsumu lupa. Tetapi ia sangat ingat jika Atsumu memasang tato ini tidak sendirian, melainkan berdua dengan kekasihnya. 

Karena tato itu bertuliskan Kita Shinsuke diatas jantungnya. 

Atsumu terkekeh dibuatnya. 

“Bajingan kecil" 

* * *

“Selamat datang di supermarket kami" 

Sebuah maskot berwajah boneka beruang besar yang didalamnya terdapat seseorang menahan panas akibat kostumbya menyambut Shinsuke dalam langkahnya menuju supermarket sederhana. Shinsuke tidak mempedulikan sapaan tersebut. Suasana hatinya sedang terlalu buruk untuk beramah tamah pada seseorang. 

Shinsuke menuju pada rak belakang dimana berkaleng-kaleng alkohol dijual. Jemarinya bergerak untuk memilih kaleng mana yang akan ia beli. Jika semalam dirinya menghabiskan sebotol besar minuman beralkohol maka kali ini Shinsuke mengambil aman dengan hanya meminum kaleng bir yang hanya terdapat tiga persen alkohol di dalamnya. Shinsuke tidak ingin mati tersiksa karena alkohol. 

Sial, seharusnya Shinsuke tidak berada disini, menghabiskan uangnya untuk sesuatu bahan pelampiasannya seperti ini. Ini hari minggu, seharusnya ia bergelung malas-malas an di atas kasur hangat nya, merebahkan diri seperti tiada hari esok dalam rengkuhan seseorang. Seharusnya. Jika saja Atsumu tidak meninggalkan nya pada pagi hari. 

Shinsuke benci mendapati kasurnya kosong saat terbangun. Shinsuke benci perasaan dingin di pagi hari. Shinsuke benci Atsumu yang terlalu banyak menghabiskan dirinya di luar tanpa Shinsuke. Jika ditanya apakah Shinsuke sebegitu cemburunya pada Sakusa atau Kageyama, jawaban nya tidak. Shinsuke tahu jika Atsumu dan Sakusa hanya berteman dan tidak lebih, tapi tidak dipungkiri jika hatinya gelisah mengetahui Atsumu yang seminggu belakangan ini bermain bersama Sakusa atau Kageyama terkadang. Bukannya apa-apa tapi Shinsuke takut jika tiba-tiba Atsumu disukai dalam bentuk romansa oleh kedua teman nya tersebut. Bagaimanapun kepribadian Atsumu bagaikan sebuah semangat dalam keputus asaan. Tidak susah untuk membuat seseorang jatuh cinta pada Atsumu.

Shinsuke mengambil ima buah kaleng botol bir yang ia pegang dengan susah payah. Telapak tangan nya memang tidak sebesar milik Atsumu, tapi jari nya cukup jenjang untuk menggenggam kelima kaleng botol bir tersebut. Melangkah ke arah kasir sambil memikirkan apa yang Atsumu suruh untuk ia pikirkan. Yaitu tentang dirinya yang pulang bersama Aran. 

Jika saja dirinya dan Atsumu tidak tersulut emosi, mungkin Shinsuke bisa menjelaskan bahwa dirinya sudah menolak mati-matian tentang ajakan Aran. Saat ingin berangkat ke kantor editornya memang Shinsuke sedang diburu oleh waktu, tetapi saat itu ia berfikiran untuk menaiki transportasi umum dan bukan nya untuk menerima ajakan Aran. Bisa dibilang Shinsuke harus berterima kasih pada Aran untuk meminimalisir keterlambatan nya, tetapi menjadi bencana saat Aran menunggu nya di luar dan berkata untuk mengantarnya pulang. Shinsuke sudah menolak. Sungguh. Tetapi tidak enak hati saat Aran memohon padanya dan berkata jika ini yang terakhir kalinya. 

Shinsuke tidaak tahu apa yang Aran maksud dengan terakhir kalinya, hingga Aran berkata jika ia sudah bertunangan dengan seorang gadis. Lihat, tidak perlu ada yang dicemburui disini. Seharusnya Atsumu tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman nya hingga larut malam sebagai tanda nonverbal jika dirinya cemburu. Langsung saja berhadapan pada Shinsuke dan berkata jika dirinya cemburu dan masalah selesai. Atau Shinsuke yang mengajak Atsumu berbicara duluan tanpa emosi pada sikap kekanakan Atsumu. 

Baiklah, mungkin ini memang salah Shinsuke juga karena tidak menjelaskan lebih awal. 

“Totalnya seribu tiga ratus yen" Shinsuke merogoh duit dalam lantongnya untuk membayar sejumlah belanjaan nya. Menyodorkan duit kertas dengan beberapa logam hingga ia sadar pada sesuatu di atas pergelangan tangan nya. Tepat di atas nadi.

“Tato yang bagus tuan" sang penjaga kasir memuji sebuah ukiran tato sederhana namun cantik pada pergelangan tangan Shinsuke. Sesuatu yang dia tangkap saat ingin menyodorkan sejumlah uang tadi. Tercetak jelas di atas nadinya. Berwarna hitam tebal seakan tato tersebut ingin mengalahkan eksistensi nadi vena yang menonjol pada pergelangan tangan Shinsuke. 

Tato tersebut bertuliskan nama kekasihnya. Miya Atsumu. 

Shinsuke manarik nafasnya dan menghembuskan secara kasar. 

“Miya _fucking_ Atsumu" 

Shinsuke tahu ia harus pulang ke rumah sekarang. 

* * *

Pintu menjadi objek yang dibuka secara kasar. Entah pemiliknya yang memang tidak mengenal tata krama atau sedang terburu-buru, yang jelas Shinsuke tidak peduli dengan nasib pintu gading putih mereka yang sudah menjadi korban kekerasa dua kali dalam sehari ini.

Meletakkan bungkusan kaleng bir dengan cara melemparnya sedikit ke atas meja kayu bundar yang masih terdapat asbak yang Shinsuke pakai sebelumnya. Matanya menilik pemuda di hadapan nya. Benar dugaan Shinsuke. Atsumu akan pulang ke rumah dan menunjukkan batang hidungnya di hadapan Shinsuke. 

Shinsuke berjalan terburu menghampiri Atsumu dan langsung menangkupnya dalam ciuman tak teratur. Persetan dengan segala pertengkaran mereka barusan, bibir Atsumu terlalu nikmat untuk sekedar permintaan maaf. 

Atsumu menyambut ciuman Shinsuke dengan senang hati. Walaupun ciuman Shinsuke terkesan tidak sabaran dan berantakan tapi justru disinilah letak rasa panasnya. Shinsuke terlihat sangat mendambakan bibirnya dan berantakan untuk meminta Atsumu menginvasi seluruh rongga mulutnya. Tak apa, dalam kekacauan justru Shinsuke terlihat paling cantik. 

Pergulatan lidah Atsumu dan Shinsuke semakin panas. Saling melilit satu sama lain. Mengabsen mutiara putih didalam rongga mulut hingga saliva mereka yang berceceran menuruni dagu. Atsumu merengkuh pinggang Shinsuke untuk merapatkan bagian tubuh mereka yang lain. Menyalurkan rasa hangat yang dipancarkan oleh tubuh masing-masing. Atsumu pikir kegiatan mereka lebih panas daripada sinar matahari di luar sana. 

“Nghh!” 

Apakah Atsumu sudah memberi tahu kalian jika Shinsuke adalah bajingan kecil? Jika belum maka akan Atsumu tegaskan jika Shinsuke adalah bajingan kecil karena baru saja menggoda benda pusaka nya dibawah sana dengan menekannya menggunakan lutut. Salah satu telapak tangan besar milik Atsumu bergerak nakal memasuki fabrik baju milik Shinsuke, bergerak acak untuk menyentuh tubuh Shinsuke sebanyak yang Atsumu bisa. Pinggang, panggul, punggung. Atsumu mendamba setiap inchi tubuh Shinsuke. 

Shinsuke bergerak maju sambil tetap mempertahankan ciuman mereka. Hingga punggung Atsumu terbentur pada sofa panjang yang mereka punya. Kini posisi Atsumu berbaring pada sofa abu-abu kurus yang mereka punya, dengan Shinsuke duduk diatasnya diantara bagian panggul dan benda pusakanya. Jika Shinsuke turun sedikit saja, maka adik kecil Atsumu akan merasakan surga oleh bagian tubuh paling sintal yang Shinsuke punya.

“Sayang, kau agresif sekali" Atsumu menyeringai melihat bibir Shinsuke yang membengkak merah. Mahakarya nya. Cantik sekali.

“Ya, aku agresif untukmu" setelahnya Shinsuke membungkuk untuk menaburkan ciuman-ciuman kecil di sekitar rahang dan leher kuat Atsumu. Mengecup, menjilat, dan menggigit kecil. Tak lupa kedua tangannya yang kini bergerak untuk membuka kaus Atsumu. Indra penciuman Shinsuke mencium bau alkohol yang kuat dari kaus Atsumu. Ugh, menyengat sekali, Shinsuke tidak menyukai nya. Tetapi lebih tidak menyukai fakta jika kaus ini lah yang menutupi jarak pandang Shinsuke untuk melihat torso kekasihnya.

Shinsuke melarikan tangan kanan nya pada dada bidang Atsumu,sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus guratan otot yang terbentuk pada perut Atsumu sebelum akhirnya tangan Shinsuke menggantung berbahaya pada karet celana yang Atsumu pakai.   
“Seharusnya aku masih marah padamu, tetapi keburu gengsi karena aku sudah men-tato namamu selamanya diatas nadiku" jemari jenjang Shinsuke mengelus namanya yang terpahat pada dada bagian kiri Atsumu. Pahatan namanya diatas jantung Atsumu. 

Atsumu mengelus permukaan wajah Shinsuke menggunakan buku jari tangan nya. Seperti biasa. Halus seperti boneka. “Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan mu di pagi hari agar kita bisa melakukan ini lebih awal" 

“Berterima kasihlah pada tato kita, Tsumu" Shinsuke mencium nama nya diatas dada Atsumu. Menggigit dan menghisapnya keras hingga terdengar suara plop yang menggemaskan. Maka dengan begini sebuah tanda kemerahan menimpa diatas tato Atsumu. Terlihat seperti tanda tangan yang dibuahi ciuman jika dilihat, hanya saja Shinsuke membuat kissmark bukan hanya sekedar ciuman. 

“Oh? Apa kau baru saja menjejakkan keberadaan mu lagi diatas jantung ku? Nakal sekali" serigaian jahil Atsumu mengembang sempurna di wajahnya, kedua tangan Atsumu tak lupa untuk menggoda kekasihnya dengan cara menggenggam gemas kedua pipi bokong kekasihnya. Mengakibatkan Shinsuke yang melenguh tertahan dengan posisi bagian bawahnya yang sedikit terangkat, seakan menginginkan lagi sentuhan nakal Atsumu.

Shinsuke membalas dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya tepat diatas benda pusaka Atsumu, bergerak sensual seakan mengajak adik kecil Atsumu untuk menari bersama tubuh bagian bawahnya. Shinsuke tersenyum puas, ia merasakan jika milik kekasihnya sudah menggembung dibawah sana.“Jangan menggodaku tuan" 

“ _Oh God_ , Shinsuke kau terlalu seksi" Atsumu berani bertaruh jika dewi Aphrodite sekali pun tidak akan mampu melakukan tarian pangku seintim yang Shinsuke lakukan.

“ _Yes, i am_ " jemari Shinsuke bergerak acak diatas bagian menggembung milik Atsumu. Telunjuknya bergerak memutar acak, sesekali menggeseknya dengan telapak tangan nya atau jika Shinsuke kurang puas dengan ekspresi Atsumu ia akan menangkup adik kecil Atsumu secara tiba-tiba yang dimana membuat Atsumu melenguh kotor. 

“ _Baby_ , bukankah sudah cukup dengan acara menggodaku? _Adik_ ku di bawah sana membutuhkan kehangatan mu” jemari Atsumu mengeranyangi paha Shinsuke “Bagaimana dengan _Shinsu on top?_ ” 

Shinsuke tersenyum nakal melihat mangsanya dibawah sana sudah kewalahan dengan segala gerak jari tangan nya. “ _Shinsu on top?_ Tidak buruk" gerakan jemari Shinsuke terhenti, jari-jarinya menekuk dibawah karet celana Atsumu bersiap untuk mempertontonkan benda berharga Atsumu pada dunia “ _Be a good boy then_ "

Atsumu mengangguk. Ia akan melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan kenikmatan Shinsuke

“ _Yes, i will be your good boy_ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ini aku buat buru-buru karena pengen aku post di hari valentine, jadi kalo misalnya ada typo atau jelek maafin aja ya. As always fanfic ini juga terinspirasi dari lagu, dari lagunya machine gun kelly yg judulnya forget me too, judulnya juga diambil dari salah satu liriknya, kalau di mv nya sih mereka putus, tp karena aku sayang atsukita jadinya ending nya kubuat gitu ^^


End file.
